Promotional
A promotional card is something is included as a special inside something like a deck, manga, or some other event based promotion (hence the name). TCG Promos Event Promos Year 1 * E1/Y1 Explosive Fighter Ucarn (NYC) (Alternate Art) * E2 Y1 Fire Sweeper Burning Hellion (Kettou Da!) * E3/Y1 Explosive Fighter Ucarn (03.2004) (Alternate Art) * E4 Y1 Gregorian Worm * E5 Y1 Twin-Cannon Skyterror * E6 Y1 Innocent Hunter, Blade of All Year 2 * E1 Y2 Trenchdive Shark * E2 Y2 Sasha, Channeler of Suns * E3 Y2 Storm Wrangler, the Furious Tournament Promos Year 1 * T1 Y1 Stampeding Longhorn (Kettou Da!) * T2 Y1 Terror Pit (Invitational Circuit) * T3 Y1 Aqua Hulcus (Invitational Circuit) * T3 Y1 Holy Awe (Alternate Art) * T4 Y1 Corile (Alternate Art) Year 2 * T1 Y2 Snip Striker Bullraizer * T2 Y2 Photocide, Lord of the Wastes * T3 Y2 Crystal Lancer JDC League Promos Year 1 * L1/6 Y1 Armored Groblav * L2/6 Y1 Barkwhip, the Smasher (Alternate Art) * L3/6 Y1 Amnis, Holy Elemental * L4/6 Y1 Gigaberos * L5/6 Y1 Giliam, the Tormentor * L6/6 Y1 Explosive Fighter Ucarn (Alternate Art) * L7/12 Y1 Magris, Vizier of Magnetism * L8/12 Y1 Emeral * L9/12 Y1 Marinomancer * L10/12 Y1 Chaos Worm * L11/12 Y1 Boltail Dragon * L12/12 Y1 Torcon * L13/20 Y1 Ballus, Dogfight Enforcer Q * L14/20 Y1 Olgate, Nightmare Samurai * L15/20 Y1 Nocturnal Giant * L16/20 Y1 Gigakail * L17/20 Y1 Skullsweeper Q * L18/20 Y1 Brigade Shell Q * L19/20 Y1 Grave Worm Q * L20/20 Y1 Bolgash Dragon Year 2 * L1 Y2 Rumblesaur Q * L2 Y2 Q-tronic Omnistrain * L3 Y2 Charmilia, the Enticer * L4 Y2 Locomotiver * L5 Y2 Phantasmal Horror Gigazabal * L6 Y2 Überdragon Zaschack * L7 Y2 Apocalypse Vise * L8 Y2 Valkrowzer, Ultra Rock Beast * L9 Y2 World Tree, Root of Life * L10 Y2 Dyno Mantis, the Mightspinner * L11 Y2 Vikorakys * L12 Y2 Magmadragon Melgars * L13 Y2 Scream Slicer, Shadow of Fear * L14 Y2 Velyrika Dragon * L15 Y2 Furious Onslaught * L16 Y2 Kyrstron, Lair Delver * L17 Y2 Slash Charger * L18 Y2 Terradragon Anrist Vhal Sempai Legends Atari Promos * A1/Y1 Rothus, the Traveler (Alternate Art) * A2/Y1 Brain Serum * A3/Y1 Bronze-Arm Tribe * A4/Y1 Sonic Wing * A5/Y1 Night Master, Shadow of Decay McDonalds Kids Meal Promotional * M1/Y1 Loth Rix, the Iridescent * M2/Y1 Twister Fish * M3/Y1 Gigagrax * M4/Y1 Star-Cry Dragon * M5/Y1 Angry Maple * M6/Y1 Ur Pale, Seeker of Sunlight * M7/Y1 Toel, Vizier of Hope * M8/Y1 Aqua Jolter * M9/Y1 Aqua Hulcus * M10/Y1 Gigastand * M11/Y1 Dark Raven, Shadow of Grief * M12/Y1 Mongrel Man * M13/Y1 Super Explosive Volcanodon * M14/Y1 Rothus, the Traveler * M15/Y1 Mighty Shouter D-MAX Reward * P1/Y1 Arc Bine, the Astounding * P2 Y1 Gariel, Elemental of Sunbeams * P1 Y2 Three-Faced Ashura Fang * P2/Y2 Slaphappy Soldier Galback * P0/Y3 Super Dragon Machine Dolzark * P1/Y3 Gigandura * P2/Y3 Bazagazeal Dragon * P3/Y3 Melnia, the Aqua Shadow Starter Deck Promos * 85a/110 Rothus, the Traveler (Base Duel Masters Starter Deck) * 23a/55 Amber Piercer (Evo-Crushinators of Doom - Kokujo's Darkness Deck) * 42a/55 Metalwing Skyterror (Evo-Crushinators of Doom - Shobu's Fire Deck) * 85a/110 Pyrofighter Magnus (Stomp-A-Trons Duel Masters Starter Deck 2) * 66a/110 Schuka, Duke of Amnesia (Stomp-A-trons Disruptive Forces Deck) * 94a/110 Charmilia, the Enticer (Stomp-A-Trons of Invincible WrathBlock Rockers Deck) * 32a/55 Necrodragon Galbazeek Epic Dragons of Hyper Chaos (Merciless Pummeling Deck) * 36a/55 Bruiser Dragon Epic Dragons of Hyper Chaos (Rise of the Dragonoids Deck) * 36a/110 Mystic Magician (Shockwaves of the Shattered Rainbow Hard Silence Deck) * 62a/110 Armored Raider Gandaval (Shockwaves of the Shattered RainbowTwin Swarm Deck) Shadowclash Collector Tin * 1/46 Ethel, Star Sea Elemental (Shadowclash Collector Tin Tin Light Deck) * 2/46 Vampire Silphy (Shadowclash Collector Tin Darkness Deck) * 10a/46 Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian (Shadowclash Collector Tin Tin Light Deck) * 26a/46 Mongrel Man (Shadowclash Collector Tin Darkness Deck) * 15/46 Syforce, Aurora Elemental (Preview Shadowclash Collector Tin L Deck) * 32/46 Vashuna, Sword Dancer (Preview Shadowclash Collector Tin D Deck) * 1-46/46 All Shadowclash Collector Tin Cards (Alternate Numbers) Duel Masters Comic Promo Cards * P1/Y0 Gigaberos * P2/Y0 Draglide * P3/Y0 Szubs Kin, Twilight Guardian * P4/Y0 Stampeding Longhorn * P5/Y0 Tropico * P6/Y0 Mighty Shouter OCG Promos Year 1 * WINNER Gigaberos （公式大会勝利者賞） / "Gigaberosu" (official competition prize winner) * WINNER Barkwhip, the Smasher （公式大会勝利者賞） / "by Isamu Hiroshi" onslaught of the Earth "" (official competition prize winner) * P01/＊ Super Explosive Volcanodon （月刊コロコロコミック2002年5月号付録） P01 / * "Super Borukanodon gunner" (CoroCoro Monthly Issue May 2002) * P02/＊ Fatal Attacker Horvath （月刊コロコロコミック2002年6月号付録） P02 / * "Horvath deadly blow" (see CoroCoro Monthly June 2002 Issue) * P03/＊ Gigagiele （月刊コロコロコミック2002年6月号付録） P03 / * "Gigajiru" (CoroCoro Monthly June 2002 Issue) * P04/＊ Lok, Vizier of Hunting （月刊コロコロコミック2002年6月号付録） P04 / * "Rourke tracking Apostles" (CoroCoro Monthly June 2002 Issue) * P05/＊ Armored Groblav （月刊コロコロコミック2002年8月号付録） P05 / * "Armor of God Varubogu Machine" (CoroCoro Monthly August 2002 Issue) * P06/＊ Iere, Vizier of Bullets （公式大会参加賞） P06 / * "Ihre bullet Apostles" (the official tournament prize for participation) * P07/＊ Rothus, the Traveler （公式大会参加賞） P07 / * "God, guns Dioraiosu soldiers" (the official tournament prize for participation) * P08/＊ Explosive Fighter Ucarn （次世代WHF参加賞） P08 / * "Yukan爆勇certified" (WHF future participation prize) * P09/＊ Crystal Lancer （バトルアリーナ／サバイバル参加賞） P09 / * "Crystal Lancer" (Battle Arena / Survival participation prize) * P10/＊ Silver Fist （バトルアリーナ／ティーチング参加賞） P10 / * "Silver Fist" (Battle Arena / teaching prize for participation) * P11/＊ Überdragon Zaschack （月刊コロコロコミック2002年11月号付録） P11 / * "Zashakku Super Dragon" (CoroCoro Monthly November 2002) * P11b/＊ Überdragon Zaschack （公式大会勝利者賞） P11B / * "Zashakku Super Dragon" (the official tournament prize winner) * P12/＊ King Neptas （バトルアリーナin幕張参加賞） P12 / * "Neputasu King" (Battle Arena prize for participation in Makuhari) * P13/＊ Boltail Dragon （アルティメット・シールド付録） P13 / * "Voltaire Dragon" (Appendix Ultimate Shield.) * P14/＊ Olgate, Nightmare Samurai （月刊コロコロコミック2003年1月号付録） P14 / * "Gilliam prison evil" (CoroCoro Monthly issue in January 2003) * P15/＊ Amnis, Holy Elemental （月刊コロコロコミック2003年1月号付録） P15 / * "Kiyoshi Kiyoshi Amunisu Spirit" (CoroCoro Monthly issue in January 2003) * P16/＊ Aquan （月刊コロコロコミック2003年1月号付録） P16 / * "An access" (CoroCoro Monthly issue in January 2003) * P17/＊ Aeris, Flight Elemental （全方位カードファイルvol.2付録） P17 / * "Spirit of Flight Aries" (vol.2 Appendix Omni Card File) * P18/＊ Photocide, Lord of the Wastes （バトルアリーナ／ティーチング参加賞） P18 / * "genocide巨王 Desolation" (Battle Arena / teaching prize for participation) * P19/＊ Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian （次世代WHF参加賞） P19 / * "Riess thundering mist guardian" (WHF future participation prize) * P20/＊ Mongrel Man （バトルアリーナ勝利者賞） P20 / * "Train Man" (Battle Arena Award winner) * P21/＊ Ballus, Dogfight Enforcer Q （バトルアリーナ勝利者賞） P21 / * "against an empty β missionary worker Vals" (Arena Battle Award winners.) * P22/＊ Brigade Shell Q （月刊コロコロコミック2003年4月号付録） P22 / * "Shell γ Brigade" (CoroCoro Monthly April 2003 Issue) * P23/＊ Bolgash Dragon （バトルアリーナ／ティーチング参加賞） P23 / * "Borugasshu Dragon" (Battle Arena / teaching prize for participation) * P24/＊ Gigakail （SCB in鈴鹿大会参加賞） P24 / * "Gigageiru" (SCB participate in prize competitions Suzuka) * P25/＊ Skullsweeper Q （デュエルステーション専用カートリッジ付録） P25 / * "Tears γ Dark" (Appendix Dyuerusuteshon special cartridge) * P26/＊ Armored Groblav （GBA用ソフト初回購入特典） P26 / * "Armor of God Varubogu Machine" (GBA first purchase bonus software) Year 2 * P01/Y2 Schuka, Duke of Amnesia （月刊コロコロコミック2003年6月号付録） P01/Y2 "Marquis Haukusu Darkness" (June 2003 Appendix No. Korokorokomikku Monthly) * P02/Y2 Q-tronic Omnistrain （月刊コロコロコミック2003年7月号付録） P02/Y2 "trait theta" (CoroCoro Monthly Issue July 2003) * P03/Y2 Cutthroat Skyterror （月刊コロコロコミック2003年8月号付録） P03/Y2 "Eguzezu Wyvern" (August 2003 Appendix No. Korokorokomikku Monthly) * P04/Y2 Neon Cluster （全方位カードファイルvol.3付録） P04/Y2 "Shainsheru clusters" (Appendix vol.3 Omni Card File) * P05/Y2 Dava Torey, Seeker of Clouds （次世代WHF参加賞） P05/Y2 "Flying Cloud Torre Dava seeker" (WHF future participation prize) * P06/Y2 Faerie Life （バトルアリーナ／ティーチング参加賞） P06/Y2 "Fairy Life" (Battle Arena / teaching prize for participation) * P07/Y2 Faerie Life （バトルアリーナ勝利者賞） P07/Y2 "Fairy Life" (Battle Arena Award winner) * P08/Y2 Intense Evil （インビンシブルリーグ2003参加賞） P08/Y2 "evil incarnate spirit" (2003 Inbinshibururigu participation prize) * P09/Y2 聖騎士サーベルフィーリ （月刊コロコロコミック2003年10月号付録） P09/Y2 "Saberufiri Knight" (CoroCoro Monthly October 2003 issue) * P09b/Y2 聖騎士サーベルフィーリ （GBA用ソフト初回購入特典） P09B/Y2 "Saberufiri Knight" (GBA first purchase bonus software) * P10/Y2 Titanium Cluster （バトルアリーナ／ティーチング参加賞） P10/Y2 "Wall clusters" (Battle Arena / teaching prize for participation) * P11/Y2 Aqua Fencer （バトルアリーナ勝利者賞） P11/Y2 "Aqua Fencer" (Battle Arena Award winner) * P12/Y2 Doboulgyser, Giant Rock Beast （月刊コロコロコミック2003年11月号付録） P12/Y2 "Super Vorukurauza boulder beast" (CoroCoro Monthly November 2003) * P13/Y2 Astronaut Skyterror （インビンシブルバッグDX付録） P13/Y2 "Asutoronotsu Wyvern" (DX Inbinshiburubaggu Appendix) * P14/Y2 Baham Super Dragon （月刊コロコロコミック2004年1月号付録） P14/Y2 "Baham Super Dragon" (CoroCoro Monthly January 2004 issue) * P14b/Y2 Baham Super Dragon （公式大会勝利者賞） P14B/Y2 "Baham Super Dragon" (the official tournament prize winner) * P15/Y2 Terradragon Gamiratar （別冊コロコロコミック2004年2月号付録） P15/Y2 "Gamirataru Ryuuzin green" (Appendix No. Korokorokomikku February 2004 Supplement) * P16/Y2 Totto Pipicchi （月刊コロコロコミック2004年2月号付録） P16/Y2 "Pipitchi Tot" (CoroCoro Monthly Feb. 2004) * P17/Y2 Popple, Flowerpetal Dancer （全方位カードファイルvol.4付録） P17/Y2 "Popple fairy spring breeze" (Appendix vol.4 Omni Card File) * P18/Y2 Phantasmal Horror Gigazabal （GC熱闘!バトルアリーナ初回特典） P18/Y2 "super vision Doguzabaru Beast" (GC熱闘! Battle Arena first award) * P19/Y2 Missile Soldier Ultimo （バトルアリーナ／ティーチング参加賞） P19/Y2 "Ultimo肉弾soldiers" (Battle Arena / teaching prize for participation) * P19b/Y2 Missile Soldier Ultimo （バトルアリーナ勝利者賞） P19B/Y2 "Ultimo肉弾soldiers" (Battle Arena Award winner) * P20/Y2 Magmadragon Melgars （次世代WHF参加賞） P20/Y2 "Merugarusu Ryuuzin red" (WHF future participation prize) * P21/Y2 Kyrstron, Lair Delver （アニメレンタル特典） P21/Y2 "Doragusutoraiku 爆竜soldiers" (rental privileges Anime) * P22/Y2 Aqua Grappler （SCB 2004参加賞） P22/Y2 "Aqua Grappler" (SCB 2004 prize for participation) * P23/Y2 Dyno Mantis, the Mightspinner （月刊コロコロコミック2004年4月号付録） P23/Y2 "Jenerarumantisu large insect" (CoroCoro Monthly April 2004 Issue) * P24/Y2 ガルベリアス・ドラゴン （月刊コロコロコミック2004年4月号付録） P24/Y2 "Garuberiasu Dragon" (CoroCoro Monthly April 2004 Issue) * P25/Y2 Necrodragon Izorist Vhal （Dロード入賞者賞） P25/Y2 "Izorisutovaru Long Black God" (D Award Winners load) * P26/Y2 Solid Horn （Dロード参加賞） P26/Y2 "Solid Horn escort" (D load participation prize) * P27/Y2 Zombie Carnival （DMアクションデッキケース付録） P27/Y2 "Zombie Carnival" (Appendix Akushondekkikesu DM) Year 3 * P01/Y3 腐敗勇騎ドルマークス （月刊コロコロコミック2004年6月号付録） P01/Y3 "I. Cavalry Dorumakusu corruption" (CoroCoro Monthly June 2004 Issue) * P02/Y3 電脳聖霊グラリス （月刊コロコロコミック2004年7月号付録） P02/Y3 "Cyber Glaris Spirit" (CoroCoro Monthly July 2004 Issue) * P03/Y3 超竜ザシャック （GBA用ソフトDMGBA2勝舞ver.初回購入特典） P03/Y3 "Zashakku Super Dragon" (victory dance DMGBA2 GBA software ver. award first purchase) * P04/Y3 烈脚戦士ブラッド （別冊コロコロコミック2004年8月号付録） P04/Y3 "Blood Warrior leg yul" (Appendix No. Korokorokomikku August 2004 Supplement) * P05/Y3 電脳聖者エストール （DMアクションデッキケースムービーver.付録） P05/Y3 "Estall cyber saint" (DM Akushondekkikesumubi ver. Appendix) * P06/Y3 反発のタグタップ （Dロード入賞者賞） P06/Y3 "tag tap rebound" (D Award Winners load) * P07/Y3 ハッスル・ベリー （Dロード参加賞）→ イラスト替えプロモーション・カード P07/Y3 "Berry Hustle" (D load participation prize) → Image Promotion Card Sort * P08/Y3 神滅竜騎ガルザーク （映画前売り券購入者特典） P08/Y3 "Dragon Cavalry Garuzaku doom God" (advance ticket purchasers film award) * P09/Y3 腐敗電脳メルニア （月刊コロコロコミック2004年8月号付録） P09/Y3 "Cyber Merunia corruption" (CoroCoro Monthly August 2004 Issue) * P10/Y3 ネオ・ブレイン （全方位カードファイルMAX付録） P10/Y3 "Brain" Neo (Appendix MAX Omni Card File) * P11/Y3 無頼勇騎ウインドアックス （2004エターナルリーグ予選大会参加賞） P11/Y3 "outlaw Uindoakkusu I. Cavalry" (qualifying tournaments, prize Etanarurigu 2004) * P12/Y3 電脳奇面アンギラー （月刊コロコロコミック2004年10月号付録） P12/Y3 "Cyber Angira odd side" (CoroCoro Monthly October 2004 issue) * P13/Y3 アストラル・ネビューラ （GBA用ソフトDMGBA3初回購入特典） P13/Y3 "Astral Nebyura" (GBA software DMGBA3 first purchase award) * P14/Y3 陰謀と計略の手 （Dロード入賞者賞） P14/Y3 "hand trick and conspiracy" (D Award Winners load) * P15/Y3 冒険妖精ポレゴン （Dロード／ティーチング参加賞）→ イラスト替えプロモーション・カード P15/Y3 "Poregon fairy adventure" (D load / teaching prize for participation) → Image Promotion Card Sort * P16/Y3 薔薇公爵ハザリア （月刊コロコロコミック2004年11月号付録） P16/Y3 "Hazaria Duke rose" (CoroCoro Monthly November 2004) * P17/Y3 サイキック・ビジョン （エターナルリーグ日本一決定戦来場者配布） P17/Y3 "psychic vision" (distributed in Japan Etanarurigu visitors finals) * P18/Y3 超機動魔獣ギガランデス （デュエルクリチャーズ付録） P18/Y3 "Landes GB Ultra Mobile Monster" (Appendix Dyuerukurichazu) * P19/Y3 超神機鎧冑ゼノメノン （デュエリストボックスDX付録） P19/Y3 "Zenomenon Kabuto Armor Super God Machine" (DX Dyuerisutobokkusu Appendix) * P20/Y3 緑神龍ソウルガルダス （月刊コロコロコミック2005年1月号付録） P20/Y3 "Sourugarudasu Ryuuzin green" (CoroCoro Monthly January 2005 issue) * P21/Y3 勇猛幻風グリタリス （別冊コロコロコミック2005年2月号付録） P21/Y3 "phantom-like Guritarisu valor" (Feb. 2005 Korokorokomikku Appendix Supplement) * P22/Y3 覚醒するブレイブ・ホーン （月刊コロコロコミック2005年2月号付録） P22/Y3 "Horn Brave Awakening" (CoroCoro Monthly Feb. 2005) * P23/Y3 フューチャー・スラッシュ （全方位カードファイルvоl.5付録） P23/Y3 "slash Future" (Appendix vоl.5 card files from all directions) * P24/Y3 閃神兵ラウゼス （次世代WHF参加賞） P24/Y3 "Rauzesu閃神soldiers" (WHF future participation prize) * P25/Y3 ドラゴン・シャウト （Dロード入賞者賞） P25/Y3 "Shout Dragon" (D Award Winners load) * P26/Y3 フィーバー・ナッツ （Dロード／ティーチング参加賞） P26/Y3 "Fever Nuts" (D load / teaching prize for participation) * P27/Y3 無双竜機ドルザーク （映画館来場者配布、映画第1作DVD付録） P27/Y3 "no Doruzaku Ssangyong machine" (visitors Cinema Distribution, the first movie DVD movie Appendix) * P28/Y3 勇騎恐皇フォルテ （月刊コロコロコミック2005年3月号付録） P28/Y3 "Forte imperial cavalry fear courage" (CoroCoro Monthly March 2005 Issue) * P29/Y3 天恵の精霊アステリア （LCDバトルゲーム2付録） P29/Y3 "Asteria blessed spirits" (Appendix 2 LCD Battle Game) * P30/Y3 血風聖霊ザーディア （月刊コロコロコミック2005年4月号付録） P30/Y3 "Spirit Wind Zadia blood" (CoroCoro Monthly April 2005 Issue) * P31/Y3 猛菌剣兵チックチック （公式大会参加賞） P31/Y3 "Chick Chick bacteria fierce military sword" (the official tournament prize for participation) * P32/Y3 緑神龍ソウルガルダス （公式大会優勝者賞） P32/Y3 "Sourugarudasu Ryuuzin green" (the official tournament prize winner) * P33/Y3 黒神龍ゼキラ （Dロード参加賞） P33/Y3 "Zekira Long Black God" (D load participation prize) * P34/Y3 超竜バハム （PS2用ソフト初回購入特典） P34/Y3 "Baham Super Dragon" (PS2 first purchase bonus software) * P35/Y3 大昆虫ジェネラルマンティス （PS2用ソフト邪封超竜転生初回購入特典） P35/Y3 "Jenerarumantisu large insect" (PS2 Super Dragon Seal evil incarnate first purchase bonus software) * P36/Y3 電脳聖霊グラリス （PS2用ソフト邪封超竜転生予約特典） P36/Y3 "Cyber Glaris Spirit" (PS2 Super Dragon Seal evil incarnate Book Award for software.) * P37/Y3 勇騎恐皇フォルテ （週刊少年サンデー付録） P37/Y3 "Forte imperial cavalry fear courage" (Appendix Weekly Shonen Sunday) * P38/Y3 永刻のクイーン・メイデン （Dロード入賞者賞） P38/Y3 "Young Maiden Queen of Time" (D Award Winners load) * P39/Y3 一徹のジャスパー （Dロード／ティーチング参加賞） P39/Y3 "Ittetsu Jasper" (D load / teaching prize for participation) Year 4 * P01/Y4 デモニック・プロテクター （月刊コロコロコミック2005年6月号付録） P01/Y4 "Nick Protector demo" (CoroCoro Monthly June 2005 Issue) * P02/Y4 グラビティ・ドラゴン （月刊コロコロコミック2005年7月号付録） P02/Y4 "Gravity Dragon" (CoroCoro Monthly July 2005 Issue) * P03/Y4 結界するブロークン・ホーン （Dロード参加賞） P03/Y4 "barrier to Broken Horn" (D load participation prize) * P04/Y4 南風の貴公子ピュゼロ （次世代WHF参加賞） P04/Y4 "Prince of the south wind Pyuzero" (WHF future participation prize) * P05/Y4 ファイアー・ブレード （別冊コロコロコミック2005年8月号付録） P05/Y4 "Blade Fire" (Appendix No. Korokorokomikku August 2005 Supplement) * P06/Y4 進化設計図 （Dロード入賞者賞） P06/Y4 "evolutionary design" (D Award Winners load) * P07/Y4 幻緑の双月 （Dロード／ティーチング参加賞） P07/Y4 "green双月vision" (D load / teaching prize for participation) * P08/Y4 チッタ・ペロル （月刊コロコロコミック2005年8月号付録） P08/Y4 "PEROLS Città" (CoroCoro Monthly August 2005 Issue) * P09/Y4 インビジブル・スーツ （全方位カードファイルvol.6付録） P09/Y4 "invisible suit" (all directions Card File vol.6 Appendix) * P10/Y4 ネオ・スレッジハンマー （ジェネレートリーグ参加賞） P10/Y4 "Sledgehammer" Neo (Jeneretorigu participation prize) * P11/Y4 神風ゼファー （月刊コロコロコミック2005年10月号、コロコロイチバン付録） P11/Y4 "Zephyr Kamikaze" (October 2005 issue of Monthly Korokorokomikku Appendix Korokoroichiban) * P12/Y4 東風の賢者ギュルカス （Dロード入賞者賞） P12/Y4 "Dongfeng Gyurukasu sages" (D Award Winners load) * P13/Y4 フェアリー・スコップ （Dロード／ティーチング参加賞） P13/Y4 "Scoop Fairy" (D load / teaching prize for participation) * P14/Y4 インフェルノ・シザース （月刊コロコロコミック2005年11月号付録） P14/Y4 "scissors Inferno" (CoroCoro Monthly November 2005) * P15/Y4 エリアス （DXジェネレートセット） P15/Y4 "Alias" (DX Jeneretosetto) * P16/Y4 黒龍王ダーク・ジオス （月刊コロコロコミック2006年1月号付録） P16/Y4 "GEOS Black Dark Dragon King" (CoroCoro Monthly January 2006 issue) * P17/Y4 チェーン・へリックス （別冊コロコロコミック2006年2月号付録） P17/Y4 "helix chain" (Feb. 2006 Korokorokomikku Appendix Supplement) * P18/Y4 空神兵ウィングライオス （Dロード入賞者賞） P18/Y4 "soldier of God Uinguraiosu Sky" (D Award Winners load) * P19/Y4 北風の騎手フォッカー （Dロード／ティーチング参加賞） P19/Y4 "north wind rider Fokker" (D load / teaching prize for participation) * P20/Y4 エクス・リボルバー・ドラゴン （月刊コロコロコミック2006年2月号付録） P20/Y4 "Revolver EX Dragon" (CoroCoro Monthly Feb. 2006) * P21/Y4 エリアス （全方位カードファイルvol.7付録） P21/Y4 "Alias" (Appendix vol.7 Omni Card File) * P22/Y4 ノーブル・エンフォーサー （次世代WHF参加賞） P22/Y4 "Noble Enforcer" (WHF future participation prize) * P23/Y4 ネオ・ボルシャック・ドラゴン （小学館学年誌2006年4月号付録） P23/Y4 "Borushakku Neo Dragon" (Appendix Magazine April 2006 issue of Shogakukan grade) * P24/Y4 レオパルド・グローリーソード （月刊コロコロコミック2006年4月号付録） P24/Y4 "Gurorisodo Leopard" (CoroCoro Monthly April 2006 Issue) * P25/Y4 ネオ・ボルシャック・ドラゴン （コロコロイチバン第7号付録） P25/Y4 "Borushakku Neo Dragon" (Appendix No. 7 Korokoroichiban) * P26/Y4 紅神龍ガルドス （次世代WHF日本一決定戦参加賞） P26/Y4 "red Ryuuzin Galdos" (WHF Awards next playoff participants in Japan.) * P27/Y4 大菜王ビッグ・ナスディーン （SGL参加賞） P27/Y4 "large greens Dean King Big Bonus" (SGL prize for participation) * P28/Y4 黒龍王ダーク・ジオス （SGL予選通過者賞） P28/Y4 "GEOS Black Dragon King Dark" (SGL Prize finalists) * P29/Y4 ダンディ・ナスオ （Dロード入賞者賞） * P30/Y4 聖圧の精霊プロシアウス （Dロード／ティーチング参加賞） * P31/Y4 聖圧の精霊プロシアウス （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P32/Y4 巡霊者サーフィー （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P33/Y4 クリスタル・ランサー （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P34/Y4 ファニー・クロウラー （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P35/Y4 ギガデウス （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P36/Y4 煉獄陣 （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P37/Y4 ツインキャノン・ワイバーン （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P38/Y4 凶戦士ブレイズ・クロー （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P39/Y4 鳴動するギガ・ホーン （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P40/Y4 シビレアシダケ （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P41/Y4 ヘリオス・ティガ・ドラゴン （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） * P42/Y4 白虎の剣皇ダーク・サラマンダス （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード） Year 5 * P01/Y5 白銀のシュシュ （マクドナルドハッピーセット特典） * P02/Y5 大鉄漢シルバスターズ （マクドナルドハッピーセット特典） * P03/Y5 聖帝ファルマハート （マクドナルドハッピーセット特典） * P04/Y5 封魔ガルプルス （マクドナルドハッピーセット特典） * P05/Y5 ペリオンブレス・ドラグーン （マクドナルドハッピーセット特典） * P06/Y5 霊騎マルディス （コロコロコミック2006年6月号付録） * P07/Y5 炎竜凰シャイニング・ノヴァ （月刊コロコロコミック付録） * P08/Y5 獄竜凰ドラザルク （次世代WHF配布カード） * P09/Y5 一撃勇者ホノオ （別冊コロコロコミック2006年8月号付録） * P10/Y5 冒険探検アミトアキ （デュエルロード入賞者賞） * P11/Y5 ブレイン・サイクロン （ティーチング参加賞） * P12/Y5 魔皇バルパス （コロコロコミック2006年8月号付録） * P13/Y5 デモニック・バイス （全方位カードファイルvol.8付録） * P14/Y5 霊騎レングストン （大会参加賞） * P15/Y5 コマンダー・ラッキーロトファイブ （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾） * P16/Y5 封魔アビス・ムグムール （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾） * P17/Y5 烈火のカジナムル （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾） * P18/Y5 霊騎プリウスライザ （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾） * P19/Y5 捜索甲冑ゴロンガー （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾） * P20/Y5 キャプテン・スーパーレスキュー （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾） P20/Y5 "Super Rescue Captain" (Part 2 Rejendarikado Lawson) * P21/Y5 追撃のライゼン （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾） P21/Y5 "Risen of the chase" (Part 2 Rejendarikado Lawson) * P22/Y5 霊騎ザファル・バニキス （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾） P22/Y5 "Zafar Banikisu cavalry spirit" (Part 2 Rejendarikado Lawson) * P23/Y5 霊騎ロウム （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾） P23/Y5 "roam Cavalry Spirit" (Part 2 Rejendarikado Lawson) * P24/Y5 デモメイト・エリダヌス （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾） P24/Y5 "Eridanus Demomeito" (Part 2 Rejendarikado Lawson) * P25/Y5 獄竜凰ドラザルク （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾） P25/Y5 "Dragon Fang Dorazaruku Hell" (Part 2 Rejendarikado Lawson) * P26/Y5 早食王のリンパオ （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾） P26/Y5 "fast food king's Pao Lin" (Part 2 Rejendarikado Lawson) * P27/Y5 蒼天の守護者ラ・ウラ・ギガ （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾） P27/Y5 "La Ura Giga Guardian of the Blue Sky" (Part 2 Rejendarikado Lawson) * P28/Y5 アクア・ガード （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾） P28/Y5 "Aqua Guard" (Part 2 Rejendarikado Lawson) * P29/Y5 無謀鉄人チョイヤ （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾） P29/Y5 "reckless Choiya Iron Man" (Part 2 Rejendarikado Lawson) * P30/Y5 黒神龍ギランド （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾） P30/Y5 "Gilland Long Black God" (Part 2 Rejendarikado Lawson) * P31/Y5 道化人形ミケ （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾） P31/Y5 "clown doll Mike" (Part 2 Rejendarikado Lawson) * P32/Y5 Shaman Broccoli （ローソン・レジェンダリーカード第2弾） P32/Y5 "Sherman broccoli" (Part 2 Rejendarikado Lawson) * P33/Y5 メテオフラッシュ・ドラグーン （デュエルロード・ポイントゲット） P33/Y5 "Meteofurasshu Dragoon" (points with Dyuerurodo) * P34/Y5 無敵巨兵ホイールウォリアーW （月刊コロコロコミック付録） P34/Y5 "invincible巨兵 Hoiruuoria W" (Appendix Korokorokomikku Monthly) * P35/Y5 霊騎ジャムシール （ローソンスペクタクルセット） P35/Y5 "Jam cavalry spirit seal" (set spectacle Lawson) * P36/Y5 無敵巨兵パラディーンS （ローソンスペクタクルセット） P36/Y5 "Paradine巨兵 invincible S" (Lawson spectacle set) * P37/Y5 封魔ダイダロギヌス （ローソンスペクタクルセット） P37/Y5 "Daidaroginusu Magic Seal" (set spectacle Lawson) * P38/Y5 フレアメタル・ドラグーン （ローソンスペクタクルセット） P38/Y5 "Flare Metal Dragoon" (set spectacle Lawson) * P39/Y5 猛烈元気バンジョー （ローソンスペクタクルセット） P39/Y5 "fiercely energetic banjo" (set spectacle Lawson) * P40/Y5 アイアンコマンド・ドラグーン （デュエルロード参加賞） P40/Y5 "Iron Dragoon Command" (Dyuerurodo participation prize) * P41/Y5 緑神龍ミルドガルムス （デュエルロード優勝者賞） P41/Y5 "Mirudogarumusu Ryuuzin green" (award winner Dyuerurodo) * P42/Y5 弾丸透魂スケルハンター （デュエルロード入賞者賞） P42/Y5 "transparent bullet Sukeruhanta soul" (award winner Dyuerurodo) * P43/Y5 ホップステップ・バッタン （デュエルロード参加者賞） P43/Y5 "Battan Hop Step" (Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P44/Y5 封魔フェルノダロス （月刊コロコロコミック付録） P44/Y5 "Ferunodarosu Magic Seal" (Appendix Korokorokomikku Monthly) * P45/Y5 ペインシュート・ドラグーン （デュエルロード参加者賞） P45/Y5 "shoot Dragoon Pain" (Best Participant Dyuerurodo) * P46/Y5 ボルメテウス・レッド・ドラグーン （ギャラクシー・テルセット） P46/Y5 "Borumeteusu Red Dragoon" (set Galaxy Motel) * P47/Y5 竜音のキラ （デュエルロード参加者賞） P47/Y5 "Dragon Sound Kira" (Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P48/Y5 光神龍ダイヤモンド・グロリアス （月刊コロコロコミック付録） P48/Y5 "Diamond Ryuuzin Glorious Light" (Appendix Korokorokomikku monthly) * P49/Y5 フレミングジェット・ドラゴン （別冊コロコロコミック2007年2月号付録） P49/Y5 "Furemingujetto Dragon" (Feb. 2007 Korokorokomikku Appendix Supplement) * P50/Y5 リップ・ウォッピー （デュエルロード参加者賞） P50/Y5 "Uoppi lip" (Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P51/Y5 ポッピ・ラッキー （デュエルロード優勝者賞） P51/Y5 "Poppi Lucky" (award winner Dyuerurodo) * P52/Y5 ロッポ・ロッポ （デュエルロード入賞者賞） P52/Y5 "Roppo Roppo" (award winner Dyuerurodo) * P53/Y5 光彗星アステロイド・マイン （コロコロコミック2007年2月号付録） P53/Y5 "Asteroid Comet Mine Light" (February 2007 issue of Comic Korokoro Appendix) * P54/Y5 緑神龍ジオグラバニス （全方位カードファイルvol.9付録） P54/Y5 "Jiogurabanisu Ryuuzin green" (Appendix vol.9 Omni Card File) * P55/Y5 黒神龍ハルヴェルド （次世代WHF配布カード） P55/Y5 "Haruverudo Long Black God" (distributed generation card WHF) * P56/Y5 緑神龍ジオブリード （デュエルロード参加者賞） P56/Y5 "Jioburido Ryuuzin green" (Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P57/Y5 超神星イクシオン・バーニングレイブ （月刊コロコロコミック付録） P57/Y5 "Ixion Baningureibu Super Star God" (Appendix Korokorokomikku Monthly) * P58/Y5 光神龍セブンス （デュエルロード参加者賞） P58/Y5 "Seventh Ryuuzin light" (Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P59/Y5 闘龍騎ヴィラン・レギウス （小学館学年誌付録） P59/Y5 "villains Rhegius闘龍Cavalry" (Appendix year Shogakukan magazine) * P60/Y5 闘龍騎ヴィラン・レギウス （コロコロイチバン付録） P60/Y5 "villains Rhegius闘龍Cavalry" (Appendix Korokoroichiban) * P61/Y5 闘竜凰ドラグフォース （カードゲームエキスポ2007配布カード） P61/Y5 "Doragufosu闘竜 firebird" (Card 2007 distribution Kadogemuekisupo) * P62/Y5 超神星イクシオン・バーニングレイブ （カードゲームエキスポ2007勝利者賞） P62/Y5 "Ixion Baningureibu Super Star God" (2007 award winner Kadogemuekisupo) * P63/Y5 風雲闘機マスターフィンガー （デュエルロード参加者賞） P63/Y5 "Master闘機finger elements" (Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P64/Y5 封魔アルゴルス・ヴァイソン （デュエルロード優勝者賞） P64/Y5 "Vaison Arugorusu Magic Seal" (award winner Dyuerurodo) * P65/Y5 奇術ロボ・ジェントルマン （デュエルロード入賞者賞） P65/Y5 "magic Lobo gentleman" (award winner Dyuerurodo) * P66/Y5 アクア・スイッチ （デュエルロード参加者賞） P66/Y5 "Aqua Switch" (Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P67/Y5 アンビシャス・ドラゴン （デュエルロード参加者賞） P67/Y5 "Ambitious Dragon" (Participant Award Dyuerurodo) Year 6 * P01/Y6 炎武神バルザック （月刊コロコロコミック付録） P01/Y6 "Balzac fire god of military arts" (Appendix Korokorokomikku Monthly) * P02/Y6 地武神オルメガス （月刊コロコロコミック付録） P02/Y6 "god of military arts Orumegasu earth" (Appendix Korokorokomikku Monthly) * P03/Y6 封魔龍聖ジーク・カリバス （月刊コロコロコミック付録） P03/Y6 "Magic Seal Kalivas Ryou Satoshi Zeke" (Appendix Korokorokomikku Monthly) * P04/Y6 紅蓮の守護者ラ・バル・プラトーン （次世代WHF配布カード） P04/Y6 "Guardian of the La Val Guren Platoon" (distributed generation card WHF) * P05/Y6 深塊機士ガニスター （デュエルロード参加者賞） P05/Y6 "Star certified machines crab mass depth" (Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P06/Y6 邪道神キキ （デュエルロード優勝者賞） P06/Y6 "evil god Kiki" (award winner Dyuerurodo) * P07/Y6 外道神カイカイ （デュエルロード入賞者賞） P07/Y6 "Kaikai Gedo God" (Dyuerurodo Award Winners) * P08/Y6 ジオメテウス・無限・ドラゴン （月刊コロコロコミック付録） P08/Y6 "infinite Jiometeusu Dragon" (Appendix Korokorokomikku Monthly) * P09/Y6 ジオメテウス・無限・ドラゴン （スーパーデッキ・ゼロ・デュエル参加賞） P09/Y6 "infinite Jiometeusu Dragon" (zero duel deck super prize for participation) * P10/Y6 聖核の精霊ウルセリオス （スーパーデッキ・ゼロ・デュエル参加賞） P10/Y6 "nuclear holy spirit Uruseriosu" (zero duel deck super prize for participation) * P11/Y6 ジオメテウス・無限・ドラゴン （スーパーデッキ・ゼロ・デュエル入賞） P11/Y6 "Dragon Jiometeusu infinity" (super deck zero duel winners) * P12/Y6 聖核の精霊ウルセリオス （スーパーデッキ・ゼロ・デュエル入賞） P12/Y6 "nuclear holy spirit Uruseriosu" (zero deck super duel winners) * P13/Y6 ジオメテウス・無限・ドラゴン （スーパーデッキ・ゼロ・デュエル優勝） P13/Y6 "Dragon Jiometeusu infinity" (super deck zero wins duel) * P14/Y6 聖核の精霊ウルセリオス （スーパーデッキ・ゼロ・デュエル優勝） P14/Y6 "nuclear holy spirit Uruseriosu" (won Super Duel Deck Zero) * P15/Y6 トット・ピピッチ （コロコロ30周年全国横断イベント「コロツアー夏」来場者賞） P15/Y6 "Pipitchi Tot" (Colo 30th anniversary events across the country, "Summer Korotsua Award" visitors) * P16/Y6 炎霊甲蟲ジャンガルジャン （デュエルロード参加者賞） P16/Y6 "spiritual armor Jangarujan Islands Fire" (participant award Dyuerurodo) * P17/Y6 鎧亜の咆哮キリュー・ジルヴェス （デュエルロード参加者賞） P17/Y6 "Roar of the sub Kiryu Jiruvesu armor" (Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P18/Y6 幻獣妖精ユキゴン （デュエルロード参加者賞） P18/Y6 "fairy Yukigon phantom beast" (Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P19/Y6 神令の精霊ウルテミス （デュエルロード優勝者賞） P19/Y6 "spirit of the Order Urutemisu God" (award winner Dyuerurodo) * P20/Y6 アクア・スーパーエメラル （デュエルロード入賞者賞） P20/Y6 "Supaemeraru Aqua" (award winner Dyuerurodo) * P21/Y6 超速レーサー・パラリラ （デュエルロード参加者賞） P21/Y6 "Speed Racer Super Pararira" (Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P22/Y6 魔城の覇者オルギアス （スーパーデッキ・ゼロ・デュエルⅡ参加賞） P22/Y6 "Orugiasu winner of the Magic Castle" (zero duel deck super prize for participation Ⅱ) * P23/Y6 無双竜機ヴァルガザーク （スーパーデッキ・ゼロ・デュエルⅡ参加賞） P23/Y6 "Varugazaku Ssangyong machine" no (zero duel deck super prize for participation Ⅱ) * P24/Y6 魔城の覇者オルギアス （スーパーデッキ・ゼロ・デュエルⅡ入賞） P24/Y6 "Orugiasu champion Magic Castle" (winning Super Deck Zero Duel Ⅱ) * P25/Y6 無双竜機ヴァルガザーク （スーパーデッキ・ゼロ・デュエルⅡ入賞） P25/Y6 "Varugazaku Ssangyong machine" no (zero deck duel winning Super Ⅱ) * P26/Y6 勇騎聖者ジェット・アール・イー （デュエルロード参加者賞） P26/Y6 "Yi Yong-mu jet Cavalry saint" (Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P27/Y6 ジオメテウス・無限・ドラゴン （全方位カードファイルVol.10付録） P27/Y6 "infinite Jiometeusu Dragon" (Appendix Vol.10 Omni Card File) * P28/Y6 暗黒導師ブラックルシファー （コロコロコミック2007年12月号付録） P28/Y6 "Guru Burakkurushifa Darkness" (December 2007 issue of Comic Korokoro Appendix) * P29/Y6 腐敗無頼トリプルマウス （デュエルロード参加者賞） P29/Y6 "triple mouse outlaw corruption" (Participant Award Dyuerurodo) * P30/Y6 星鎧亜イカロス （デュエルロード優勝者賞） P30/Y6 "Icarus armor Asia Star" (award winner Dyuerurodo) * P31/Y6 無双海王ソウル・ドルジ （デュエルロード入賞者賞） P31/Y6 "Dorji Soul Warriors Sea King" (award winner Dyuerurodo) * P32/Y6 黒神龍メタル・ザンギラス （次世代WHF購入特典） P32/Y6 "Metal Dragon Zangirasu Black God" (WHF Awards next purchase) * P33/Y6 至高神オービタル （次世代WHF配布カード） P33/Y6 "Orbital supreme God" (distributed generation card WHF) * P34/Y6 ボルシャック・ドラゴン （デュエルロード参加者賞スペシャルパック） P34/Y6 "Borushakku Dragon" (Special Prize Pack Dyuerurodo participants) * P35/Y6 黒神龍メタル・ザンギラス （次世代WHF参加賞） P35/Y6 "Metal Dragon Zangirasu Black God" (WHF future participation prize) * P36/Y6 黒神龍メタル・ザンギラス （次世代WHF勝利者賞） P36/Y6 "Metal Dragon Zangirasu Black God" (WHF next award winner) * P37/Y6 フレイムウイング・ドラゴン （小学館学年誌付録） P37/Y6 "Fureimuuingu Dragon" (Appendix year Shogakukan magazine) * P38/Y6 バリバリ・ミラックル （コロコロコミック2008年4月号付録） P38/Y6 "Mirakkuru crisp" (April 2008 issue of Comic Korokoro Appendix) * P39/Y6 緑神龍バルガザルムス （Dロードオリジン優勝者賞） P39/Y6 "Barugazarumusu Ryuuzin green" (D Award Winner Road Origin) * P40/Y6 クゥリャン （デュエルツアー参加賞） P40/Y6 "Kuuryan" (Dyuerutsua participation prize) * P41/Y6 インフィニティ・刃隠・ドラゴン （デュエルツアー2008スプリングチャレンジ勝利者賞） P41/Y6 "Hidden Dragon Blade Infinity" (Spring 2008 Challenge Award Winners Dyuerutsua) * P42/Y6 インフィニティ・刃隠・ドラゴン （コロコロコミック2008年5月号付録） P42/Y6 "Infinity Edge Hidden Dragon" (May 2008 issue of Comic Korokoro Appendix) * P43/Y6 鎮圧の使徒サリエス （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） P43/Y6 "Apostle Sariesu repression" (Meiji Chocolate DM extra card) * P44/Y6 フォーチュン・ボール （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） P44/Y6 "Ball Fortune" (Meiji Chocolate DM extra card) * P45/Y6 飛行男 （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） P45/Y6 "Flying Man" (bonus card Meiji Chocolate DM) * P46/Y6 封魔ガルマジアス （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） P46/Y6 "Garumajiasu Magic Seal" (Meiji Chocolate DM extra card) * P47/Y6 トット・ピピッチ （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） P47/Y6 "Pipitchi Tot" (Meiji Chocolate DM extra card) * P48/Y6 ボルシャック・ドラゴン （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） P48/Y6 "Borushakku Dragon" (Meiji Chocolate DM extra card) * P49/Y6 青銅の鎧 （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） P49/Y6 "bronze armor" (extra cards Meiji Chocolate DM) * P50/Y6 無頼勇騎ゴンタ （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P51/Y6 鎮圧の使徒サリエス （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P52/Y6 フォーチュン・ボール （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P53/Y6 飛行男 （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P54/Y6 封魔ガルマジアス （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P55/Y6 トット・ピピッチ （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P56/Y6 ボルシャック・ドラゴン （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P57/Y6 青銅の鎧 （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P58/Y6 無頼勇騎ゴンタ （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） Year 7 * P01/Y7 風来の雲ベンケイ （戦国編クロスカードキャンペーン景品） * P02/Y7 天雷の導士アヴァラルド公 （戦国編クロスカードキャンペーン景品） * P03/Y7 聖霊王アルカディアス （DM戦国武闘会前売券付録） * P04/Y7 竜装 ザンゲキ・マッハアーマー （DM戦国武闘会参加賞） * P05/Y7 悪魔神バロム （DM戦国武闘会参加賞） * P06/Y7 インフィニティ・刃隠・ドラゴン （スーパーデッキクロスBOOK付録） * P07/Y7 グランドクロス・斬鉄・ドラゴン （コロコロコミック2008年7月号付録） * P08/Y7 邪眼の銃鬼イヴァンII世 （コロコロコミック2008年7月号付録） * P09/Y7 牛若剣士トドロキ （Dロードリミット１０参加賞） * P10/Y7 天武の精霊ライトニング・キッド （Dロード入賞者賞） * P11/Y7 アッシュグレンオー （次世代WHF参加賞） * P12/Y7 バルキリー・裂空・ドラゴン （コロコロコミック2008年8月号付録） * P13/Y7 バルキリー・裂空・ドラゴン （Ｄロードスーパークロス参加賞） * P14/Y7 邪眼死龍ゴルドノフV世 （Ｄロードスーパークロス参加賞） * P15/Y7 バルキリー・裂空・ドラゴン （Ｄロードスーパークロス入賞者） * P16/Y7 邪眼死龍ゴルドノフV世 （Ｄロードスーパークロス入賞者） * P17/Y7 爆炎ホワイトグレンオー （デュエルツアー2008オータムチャレンジ参加賞） * P18/Y7 浄化の精霊ウルス （Ｄロードスーパークロス参加賞） * P19/Y7 凶刻の刃狼ガル・ヴォルフ （Ｄロードリミット１０入賞者） * P20/Y7 維新の超人 （Ｄロードスーパークロス入賞者） * P21/Y7 バルキリー・ドラゴン （デュエル・マスターズFE第12巻付録） * P22/Y7 武装竜鬼バルガゼニガタ （Ｄロードスーパークロス参加賞） * P23/Y7 魔光大帝ガイウス （Ｄロードスーパークロス参加賞） * P24/Y7 武装竜鬼バルガゼニガタ （Ｄロードスーパークロス入賞者） * P25/Y7 魔光大帝ガイウス （Ｄロードスーパークロス入賞者） * P26/Y7 竜星バルガライザー （月刊コロコロコミック2009年1月号付録、2010年カレンダー付録） * P27/Y7 斬雪妖精バケット・バケット （Ｄロードリミット１０参加者） * P28/Y7 天雷龍姫エリザベス （Ｄロードオリジン入賞者） * P29/Y7 闘龍鬼ジャック・ライドウ （次世代WHF'09参加賞） * P30/Y7 武装竜鬼バルガゼニガタ （スーパーデッキクロスBOOK２付録） * P31/Y7 蒼天の守護者ラ・ウラ・ギガ （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P32/Y7 蒼天の守護者ラ・ウラ・ギガ （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P33/Y7 ブラッディ・イヤリング （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P34/Y7 ブラッディ・イヤリング （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P35/Y7 コッコ・ルピア （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P36/Y7 コッコ・ルピア （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P37/Y7 襲撃者エグゼドライブ （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P38/Y7 襲撃者エグゼドライブ （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P39/Y7 怒髪の豪腕 （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P40/Y7 怒髪の豪腕 （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P41/Y7 守護聖天ラルバ・ギア （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P42/Y7 守護聖天ラルバ・ギア （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P43/Y7 ストーム・クロウラー （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P44/Y7 ストーム・クロウラー （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P45/Y7 弾丸透魂スケルハンター （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P46/Y7 弾丸透魂スケルハンター （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P47/Y7 悪魔神バロム （明治DMチョコレートおまけカード） * P48/Y7 竜装 ザンゲキ・マッハアーマー （Ｄロードリミット12参加賞） * P49/Y7 破壊神デス （デュエル・マスターズSX第1巻付録） * P50/Y7 ボルシャック・ドラゴン （全方位ファイルVol.11特典） * P51/Y7 邪将グレイト・アシカガ （コロコロコミック2009年4月号付録） * P52/Y7 バイオレンス・迅雷・ドラゴン （Ｄロードリミット10参加賞） * P53/Y7 蒼狼の始祖アマテラス （Ｄロードオリジン入勝者） * P54/Y7 オーバーキル・ゼロ・ドラゴン （月刊コロコロコミック2009年5月号付録） * P55/Y7 超竜バジュラズテラ （デュエルマスターズ・エントリーデッキゼロBOOK付録） * P56/Y7 天武の精霊ライトニング・キッド （Ｄロードエントリーデュエル参加賞） * P57/Y7 フレイムバーン・ドラゴン （Ｄロードエントリーデュエル1勝賞） * P58/Y7 超聖竜ボルフェウス・ヘヴン （Ｄロードエントリーデェエル優勝賞品） * P59/Y7 炎舌実況DJ・ショー （デュエルツアースプリングチャレンジ2009参加賞） * P60/Y7 ボルメテウス・ホワイト・ドラゴン （デュエルツアー スプリングチャレンジ2009 3連勝WINNERカード） Year 8 * P1/Y8 ボッコ・ルピア （コロコロコミック2009年7月号付録） * P2/Y8 超竜Bクリムゾン （コロコロコミック2009年7月号付録） * P3/Y8 神羅スパイラル・ムーン （Ｄロードトッキュー8参加賞） * P4/Y8 神帝ムーラ （次世代ワールドホビーフェア来場特典） * P5/Y8 デビルベッカムXXX （小学1～6年生2009年10月号付録） * P6/Y8 神帝スヴァ （映画前売り券購入特典） * P7/Y8 神帝ヴィシュ （映画前売り券購入特典） * P8/Y8 爆進イントゥ・ザ・ワイルド （ＤロードNEX優勝者） * P9/Y8 勇者ベッカムZ （月刊コロコロコミック付録） * P10/Y8 超竜サンバースト・NEX （映画入場者特典、映画第2作DVD付録） * P11/Y8 神滅竜騎ガルザーク (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P12/Y8 雷光の使徒ミール (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P13/Y8 アクア・ガード (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P14/Y8 卵胞虫ゼリー・ワーム (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P15/Y8 スピリチュアルスター・ドラゴン (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P16/Y8 青銅の鎧 (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P17/Y8 大勇者「大地の猛攻」 (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P18/Y8 電脳聖者タージマル (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P19/Y8 翔天魔獣ギガッピ (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P20/Y8 雷光の使徒ミール (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P21/Y8 アクア・ガード (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P22/Y8 卵胞虫ゼリー・ワーム (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P23/Y8 スピリチュアルスター・ドラゴン (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P24/Y8 青銅の鎧 (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P25/Y8 大勇者「大地の猛攻」 (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P26/Y8 電脳聖者タージマル (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P27/Y8 翔天魔獣ギガッピ (明治DMチョコおまけカード) * P28/Y8 デーモン・ハンド (DRグレートパック) * P29/Y8 翔竜提督ザークピッチ （デュエル・マスターズSX第3巻付録） * P30/Y8 ルナー・クロロ （Dロードトッキュー8参加賞、映画第2作DVD付録） * P31/Y8 デビルベッカムXXX （コロコロイチバン2009年9月号付録） * P32/Y8 白虎の剣皇ダーク・サラマンダス （デュエルロードコンビバトル参加賞) * P33/Y8 ヘリオス・ティガ・ドラゴン （デュエルロードコンビバトル２勝賞） * P34/Y8 炎舌実況DJ・ショー （レジェンド・ツアー来場特典） * P35/Y8 超神龍ルナーズベルグ （ルナティック･トライバトル　3赤月賞WINNER） * P36/Y8 白騎士の開眼者ウッズ （DロードNEX 優勝者） * P37/Y8 神帝アージュ （太陽のプロモキャンペーンA賞景品、映画第2作DVD付録） * P38/Y8 ボッコ・ルピア （ローソン限定スペシャルパック） * P39/Y8 暗黒導師ブラックルシファー （ローソン限定スペシャルパック） * P40/Y8 神帝マニ （大長編デュエル・マスターズ1巻付録） * P41/Y8 神帝アナ （大長編デュエル・マスターズ1巻付録） * P42/Y8 マッハ・ルピア (スーパーデッキSAGAブック付録) * P43/Y8 炎武神バルザック (サーガ・デュエル参加賞) * P44/Y8 地武神オルメガス (サーガ・デュエル参加賞) * P45/Y8 竜極神ゲキ (サーガ・デュエル上位者賞) * P46/Y8 竜極神メツ (サーガ・デュエル上位者賞) * P47/Y8 炎獄の剛魔ビルギアス （GAMEJAPAN12月号付録） * P48/Y8 ギャラクシー・ルピア (月刊コロコロコミック2010年1月号付録) * P49/Y8 無限超竜ボルザード (DRトッキュー8　参加賞) * P50/Y8 白騎士スパーク （デュエルロードNEX　優勝賞品） * P51/Y8 マッス・ルピア （WHF2010冬来場特典） * P52/Y8 ゴッド・ルピア （サーガ・デュエル～ロマノフ見参～　参加賞） * P53/Y8 大邪眼バルクライ王 （サーガ・デュエル～ロマノフ見参～　上位者賞） * P54/Y8 超竜サンバースト・NEX (DM-34 箱買い特典) * P54/Y8 魔光蟲ヴィルジニア卿 (全方位カードファイルVOL12付録) * P55/Y8 * P56/Y8 * P57/Y8 * P58/Y8 聖霊王アルカディアス (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P59/Y8 * P60/Y8 バザガジール・ドラゴン (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P61/Y8 天武の精霊ライトニング・キッド (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P62/Y8 無頼勇騎ゴンタ (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P63/Y8 キューティ・ハート (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P64/Y8 クゥリャン (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P65/Y8 襲撃者エグゼドライブ (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P66/Y8 ブラッディ・イヤリング (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P67/Y8 緑神龍グレガリゴン (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P68/Y8 バザガジール・ドラゴン (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P69/Y8 天武の精霊ライトニング・キッド (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P70/Y8 無頼勇騎ゴンタ (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P71/Y8 キューティ・ハート (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P72/Y8 クゥリャン (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P73/Y8 襲撃者エグゼドライブ (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P74/Y8 ブラッディ・イヤリング (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P75/Y8 緑神龍グレガリゴン (明治DMチョコ第4弾おまけカード) * P76/Y8 暗黒の悪魔神ヴァーズ・ロマノフ (月刊コロコロコミック4月号付録) * P77/Y8 黒月の古城 オリジナル・ハート (Dロードトッキュー８参加賞) * P78/Y8 魔光騎聖ブラッディ・シャドウ (ゲームジャパン2010年5月号付録) Year 9 * P1/Y9 Dragon Warrior Barukeriosu (CoroCoro Monthly May Issue) Category:Gameplay Category:TCG Category:Promotional Category:OCG